It's Cold Outside
by enjoymyshirt
Summary: Emma and Regina get into an argument about Marian after Emma brings her back. Regina is upset and stubborn, and Emma has to make it up to her. Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

A loud thunderclap rolled through the town, shaking buildings and causing anyone who had stuck their heads out for a peek at the storm to quickly duck back inside. It was absolutely pouring, and when Emma looked out the window, she could barely see through the sheets of rain coming down, but she knew she was out there.

She and Regina had argued, and to be fair, it really was all Emma's fault. She had brought Marian back. She had cost Regina her happiness… again. Regina loved Robin; Emma knew that, and she also knew that Robin loved the brunette back, but she had gone and mucked it up for them like the true idiot she was.

So, yeah, Regina was mad at her, and for good reason.

She knew she shouldn't be even the slightest bit happy about the situation, but she couldn't help it. Don't get her wrong, she hated it that she had upset the brunette, but at the same time, knowing that she and that forest-smelling dolt were no longer together brought her… relief? Was that it?

She had never been able to stand seeing the other woman with him. But Emma and Regina were just friends. Just friends, and that was all they'd ever be, but Emma longed to be more, just the same.

Just friends didn't rejoice when one friend's relationship ended.

A flash of lightning snaked its way across the sky, and Emma tried to squint through the torrent to find the small figure, hoping that she had gone home instead of standing out in the rain.

Regina had always seemed bigger than life to Emma. The confidence that radiated off of her, in combination with power suits and tall heels that allowed her to keep stature with the blonde, could make anyone cower in fear before her. But when she was hurting… Gods, Emma felt so guilty. She had been on the receiving end of Regina's wrath more times than she cared to count, but she had only seen the older woman in pain a handful of times.

Tonight she had seen both. And it cut her to the quick to know that she was the cause.

Regina had come to the apartment to eat dinner with Emma and Henry, as they did once a week. Emma had been surprised she showed at all after what had happened, but Regina wasn't just about to pass up a chance to be with Henry. Besides, she couldn't let this take over her life. She'd avoid Emma and Robin when she could, and she'd put up with them when she couldn't.

Dinner had gone by slowly and quietly. Tension was thick between Henry's two mothers, and no one wanted to point it out.

After dinner, Henry had gone straight to bed, claiming he had an important test the following day and wanted to make sure he got enough sleep for it. That left Emma and Regina alone, and that was when things got bad. There was fighting and hushed whisper-screaming so as not to wake their son, and at one point Regina even threw a thick dictionary at Emma's head.

But after all the fighting came the part that hurt Emma most. Regina had stifled a sob and, upon realizing that she was about to break down crying in front of the very last person she wanted to see her like this, she fled the apartment and put a barrier over the door to stop Emma from following her.

She stood out in the dark parking lot for a long time, knowing she should go home but unable to find it in herself to enter the big, empty house. Then it started raining, and she just stood there in it, letting the drops pelt her skin, hoping it would wash away the pain and frustration.

That had been an hour ago, and the storm had considerably worsened since then. Regina had still been standing there when Emma could no longer see through the darkness and the downpour. She still sat at the window, though, trying to make out the spot so that she could know Regina was home and safe.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the night, and Emma caught a glimpse of her, still standing there in the same spot, head tilted back to welcome the raindrops on her skin, hair and clothes drenched, water cascading down her back. So broken and yet still so very beautiful.

She stood unmoving in the face of the storm, just as always. Storms, be they emotional or physical, did not deter her, and Emma thought that if there were one image to describe everything that the other woman was, this would be it.

Emma watched her for a moment more before everything went dark and she lost sight of her again. She got up and went to the door, determined that Regina's barrier spell would not keep her from going out there and making the stubborn brunette come back inside.

It took a few minutes and a good many tries, but the barrier was finally broken. Emma stepped out into the freezing rain and mentally chastised herself for letting Regina stay out so long. The brunette would undoubtedly be sick for days if not weeks after this little escapade. Not that she seemed to care at all for her own well-being at the moment.

As she approached the other woman, Emma could feel the static of the brunette's magic igniting the air. It hung around her like a thick blanket, making it hard for Emma to breathe when she got too close.

"Regina," Emma spoke loudly over the downpour, "please, please come back inside. I'm sorry, all right? I'm so sorry. Please come in."

Regina said nothing and didn't turn to face her, but Emma saw her breathing hitch and watched as her fingers curled into her palms, nails biting into the skin there and leaving little bloody crescents when she relaxed her hands.

They stood there for a few minutes, neither speaking or moving, with the exception of Regina's hands balling into fists and relaxing again over and over. Emma didn't want to push her, but when the soaked brunette started shivering almost imperceptibly, she couldn't stand quietly anymore.

"Regina, please! You're going to get sick; you've been out here too long already. You have to be freezing. Please come inside." She took a step toward the other woman and peeked at her face. Her eyes were closed, tears and rain mingling on her cheeks, and she was biting her lip to mask the pain on her face. All traces of makeup had washed away, and yet Emma couldn't help the thought that she looked absolutely stunning.

Another step closer and suddenly the magic that had charged the air dropped out and Emma could breathe again, but she wished she couldn't when she realized that the reason for it was that Regina wasn't angry anymore, just in pain. She watched the older woman draw in a shuddering breath and then visibly deflate, suddenly seeming so much smaller than Emma had always thought of her as.

Regina finally opened her eyes and swiped her dripping hair out of her face before wrapping her arms around herself and shaking uncontrollably. She was glad for the rain that disguised the fresh tears that poured down her cheeks and lowered her head, refusing to look Emma in the eye. She felt the blonde's warm fingertips against her elbow, gently turning her back toward the apartment. Her feet refused to move, despite Emma's gentle prompting, and when her legs gave out and she expected to hit the cold, hard pavement, she instead found strong arms holding her up.

Regina was weak, freezing, and shaking like a leaf, and the only thing Emma could think to do was gather her into her arms and carry her inside. The older woman didn't fight or argue; she simply turned her face into the crook of Emma's warm neck, and the blonde let out a slight gasp at how cold her nose was against her flesh, but didn't protest or push her away.

She kicked open the door and settled Regina on the couch, and it took a few gentle whispers and promises of towels and blankets to make the brunette stop clinging to her and remove her nose from the warmth of Emma's neck. Instead, she pulled her knees to her chin, curled into a ball, and tried not to shiver.

When she returned, Emma had a mountain of towels, blankets, and a robe. She set them all down on the table beside the couch, grabbed a towel, and began gently drying Regina's hair while the other woman stared blankly ahead, completely spent. Regina's wet clothes were dripping onto the couch and floor, and Emma knew that she had to get her out of them quickly to prevent Regina getting sick, so as soon as she thought that her hair would no longer drip, she coaxed Regina to her feet.

Regina still hadn't said anything and that empty look hadn't left her face, but when she felt Emma's fingers slide under the hem of her sweater, she snapped out of it and slapped the blonde's hand away.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?" she asked incredulously.

"Please don't call me that," was all Emma mumbled before reaching again for the soaked garment. She received another slap for her troubles before Regina wrapped her arms back around herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to create a warming friction.

"You can't stay in those, and you're obviously in no state to undress yourself," Emma tried to reason. "Let me help you."

Regina tried to shoot her a glare, but she was still shaking too much for it to be very effective, and moved her fingers down to her pants button, intent on proving to the blonde that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. It proved harder than she had anticipated, however, with her cold and numb fingers.

Emma let her try for a minute before taking her hands in her own, frowning at how cold they were, and placing them over her head so she could finally pull the sweater over Regina's head. Once it was gone and Regina's bare skin was exposed to the cool air, she began shaking even harder, and Emma moved quickly to discard the other wet items.

When Regina finally stood naked before her, it was all Emma could do to keep her mind on the task at hand. She resumed drying her with another towel, as the first was soaked through from the tangle of dark locks that fell to frame the older woman's face. Emma tried to be gentle but thorough, and at the same time she drank in every detail of the other woman's body, knowing that she would not likely have the opportunity to see her in such a state of undress ever again.

When Regina was finally dry and her trembling had reduced to faint tremors, Emma wrapped her in the robe she had brought down and settled her onto the loveseat under a pile of blankets. Regina immediately burrowed down in them and soon Emma could no longer see her at all. The only indication she was still there was the glimpse of dark curls that spilled out over one of the armrests.

Emma went to change out of her own wet clothes and returned with a cup of tea for Regina and her own favorite cinnamon cocoa. She set both down on the coffee table, pulled the blankets away from Regina's face, and asked if she was still cold.

"It's getting better," came the faint reply, and before Emma knew what she was doing, she was stripping down to her underwear and crawling into Regina's little blanket cocoon while the other woman watched her with wide eyes.

"What on earth are you doing?" Regina's voice held an edge of panic as Emma pulled open the front of her robe just a little and pressed the length of her body against hers.

"You're cold, and the blankets aren't helping enough. I'm warm. Everyone knows it's easier to share heat without too many layers in the way."

"That really isn't necessary-" Regina cut herself off with a happy hum when Emma pressed a wonderfully warm cup of tea into her still-chilled hands, rolled off to the side, and pulled Regina on top of her so that the older woman could snuggle into her chest.

Regina sipped her tea in silence and Emma just held her and stroked her still-slightly-damp hair. Part of Regina never wanted to move from this spot, and part of her wanted to throw another dictionary at the blonde, but she was so exhausted that when she finished her tea, she just dropped her nose back into the crook of the younger woman's neck as she had earlier. Emma took the empty mug from her and set it back on the coffee table beside her own.

"Go to sleep, Regina," Emma murmured into dark locks, and Regina could feel the rumble in her throat as the blonde assured her, "I've got you."

She just hummed in reply and snuggled closer to the warmth provided her, despite the fact that she was upset with its source.

Regina began to drift off with Emma still stroking and playing with her hair. It had been so long since anyone had done that to her, she had forgotten just how relaxing it was. When her breathing had become deep and even and she had gone limp in her arms, Emma placed a gentle kiss atop her head and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Regina. I never meant to hurt you. But I'll take care of you now. I'll always take care of you. I love you."

The woman snuggled into her side struggled to keep her breathing calm when those words worked their way into her groggy, but not yet asleep, mind. Emma, oblivious to the fact that Regina was awake, just kept whispering assurances that she would love and care for the woman melting in her arms.

"I love you, Regina. And I know you don't love me, and that's okay. I'll still be here. I won't leave you. I just want you to be happy, and I'm so-" her breath hitched, and she fought off a few tears before continuing, "so sorry that I messed up your happiness. I'll do whatever I can to fix it."

Regina would never be able to stay angry with her now; she wouldn't even be able to hold a grudge for the pain Emma had caused her, not after she admitted that.

Emma started when she felt a light pressure at the base of her throat, and then Regina was looking up at her from her position on her chest, and Emma panicked internally. Her arms went stiff around the other woman, and Regina tilted her head up to place another kiss just under her jaw.

"Regina, I can explain-"

"It's okay," the dark-haired woman breathed. "I'm not mad. Did you mean it?"

Emma's normally pale skin flushed pink and she ducked her head before nodding almost imperceptibly, refusing to meet Regina's gaze.

"Every word," she whispered.

Regina nodded and curled back into Emma's bare side again. "I can't do this right now," she mumbled.

Emma looked at her in surprise. Did she mean she didn't want to talk about it right now or did she mean she couldn't try it right now?

Regina saw the look and clarified, "I can't be with anyone else yet, Emma. I can't."

"I know. I'd never ask you to."

"I'd like to try it."

"You… What?" She'd like to try it? Emma never thought she'd have a chance with such an angel. She had resigned herself to her feelings being unrequited forever.

"But not yet."

"Of course not."

Regina looked up at the blonde that was still holding her, brows pulled together in thought, and whispered, "You said you knew I didn't love you… And you're right, I don't. But I could, Emma. I could."

Emma shook her head and replied, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is you being happy. I just want you to be happy. More than anything, I want to be the cause of that happiness in you, but if I can't be, then that's okay. If I can't make you happy, then I'll step aside and let someone else do it."

Regina leaned in to place another kiss on her neck and mumbled into her skin, "I think you can. And I hope I can do the same for you. But, now, no more talking. Now, sleep."

Emma couldn't stop herself from beaming and wrapping her arms tighter around the other woman's waist before nuzzling her nose into her hair and closing her eyes. They finally fell asleep together with matching feelings of warmth in their chests that had nothing to do with the pile of blankets they were still under and everything to do with a hope for the future.

The next morning when Henry came downstairs, they were still laying there entwined on the loveseat, sleeping peacefully with soft smiles on their faces.

He had never been so glad to see that they had made up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, everyone! So I've decided to continue with this and make it a multi-chapter fic; however, if you are going to follow it, you should know that updates will not be regular. I'm a college student with a ridiculous workload, so I'll update when I can, but there will not be a schedule. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!_

* * *

A gentle clanging sound from the kitchen brought Regina to consciousness, but she didn't want to get up just yet. She wanted to stay here in this warmth a little longer before getting up to face the day. She snuggled further into her source of heat, not even bothering to open her eyes until something tickled her nose, and then she cracked one eye open to find an expanse of pale skin beneath her and long blonde hair in her face.

She sat up with a start and looked around, surprised to find herself in the Charmings' apartment before the events of the night before fully came back to her and she looked down at the woman beneath her, remembering how the blonde had taken such good care of her. Yet still, her heart ached for another.

She had thought, in those moments before becoming fully awake, that she was in her own bed curled up with the man she loved, hearing her son clang around downstairs. Regina had felt so content in that moment, but now, fully conscious and knowing that she'd never have that with Robin again, it was as if he had shot one of his arrows straight into her heart. Her heart, that she had quite literally given to him and trusted him to protect.

Another noise coming from the direction of the kitchen confirmed that at least one part of her little fairy tale had been true; Henry was indeed awake… and trying to cook? Well, that was a surprise.

She pulled the fluffy white robe that Emma had given her together and tied it in the front before carefully disentangling herself from the younger woman. Emma groaned and turned over onto her side, but didn't wake. Regina pulled the blankets back up over her to cover her nearly naked form so that their son wouldn't be scarred when he walked back by and made her way toward the gentle clinking of silverware coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Henry," she said softly, leaning against the counter and watching as her son tried to scramble what looked like an entire carton of eggs. "Feeding an army this morning?"

Henry turned and beamed at her before returning his attention to the pan.

"Hey, Mom. I thought maybe I could try to surprise you and Ma with breakfast, since you were both still asleep." Try was obviously the operative word, and Regina stepped forward to take the spatula from her son's hand when the faint smell of the eggs starting to burn filled the air. After saving the eggs, she turned to the pancake batter that Henry already had made up and started making pancakes that would probably last for weeks with as much as he had made.

"That's a nice thought, dear, but perhaps you should let me teach you a thing or two about cooking first," Regina smiled at her son.

He just shrugged and replied, "Maybe I don't know how to actually cook it, but at least I can follow the instructions to make batter and stuff. Cakes are easier. You just pour the batter in the tin and stick it in the oven."

"The stove top isn't so hard," she said, flipping a pancake into the air, "once you get the hang of it."

Suddenly, she felt Henry's face pressed between her shoulderblades and his arms around her waist as he hugged her and whispered, "I'm glad you and Ma aren't fighting anymore."

It was the last thing she had expected at that moment, and happiness bubbled up within her as she turned away from the stove to hug him back. She didn't know why she had thought she needed anything else in her life when the greater part of her heart was standing here before her, loving her unconditionally. Henry was enough to save her before, and he'd do it again now.

"I am, too."

At that moment, Regina heard a grumble and a loud yawn just before Emma walked in… still wearing only her underwear. Regina's eyes widened at the mismatched white bra and pink panties and she pulled Henry closer against herself so he would keep his back to his other mother.

"Emma!" she scolded, "Clothes! Go put on some clothes!"

"Hmmm?" The blonde pushed her unruly bed hair out of her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Wha?"

Regina looked pointedly at her attire, or lack thereof, and gestured with her head at their son, who was all too happy to keep his back turned to his sleepy and scatterbrained blonde mother.

"Ma, if you're really not wearing clothes, I really don't want to see it."

At this, Emma finally woke up enough to look down at herself and blurt, "Oh. Oh! Sorry, I'll just… I'm just gonna… Sorry." And with that, she sprinted from the room.

Regina finally released her son and, with a chuckle at the blonde's reaction, turned back to the pancakes waiting to be made. She continued pouring and flipping and simply enjoying this time with Henry, who was shaking his head at his other mother's antics.

"So, Mom?" the boy finally spoke up. "What happened last night? I mean, I heard the fight… Neither of you are the quietest when you're really mad. But what happened after that? You obviously forgave her, but that's not all, is it? If you had just forgiven her, I wouldn't have found you two sleeping together on the couch. There's more to it."

"Sure, there is, kid," came Emma's voice before Regina could answer. She looked back over her shoulder to find that the blonde had reappeared in the doorway, thankfully now fully dressed.

"Your mom didn't want to go home so instead she stood out in the rain for a long time like a dummy. An infuriating, determined dummy. I finally had to go out and get her because she was half frozen and could barely move. Then I brought her inside and took care of her and told her I was sorry and she forgave me because she can't stay mad at my pitiful face." With this, the blonde moved to rest her chin on Regina's shoulder, looking into her face and sticking out her lower lip in a mock pout. "No one can stay mad at this cute face, not even the former Evil Queen."

Regina snorted and flipped a pancake directly onto Emma's head.

"Hey!"

"She gave a sincere apology, and I may have been a bit emotional, and she did soften me up with tea and blankets and warmth." Regina turned slightly away from the stove to look at Emma, who had started nibbling on the pancake that had landed in her hair. She was looking back at her with those big green eyes, and she looked so ridiculously adorable in that moment that Regina had to grip the countertop as a sudden rush of warmth came over her. "And besides," she continued softly, "she really did take very good care of me. It was awfully hard to stay mad at her after… everything."

Emma took a step toward her, her brow furrowed with worry. Regina was gripping the countertop to hold herself up, and her normally olive skin was flushed. With as long as she had stayed out in the rain, it was no surprise that she would catch a cold, and Emma wasn't just about to let her continue to make her and their son breakfast when she needed to rest.

"I'll always take care of you, as I said last night. And right now, you look like you need taking care of. Why don't you go sit down and I'll make you some coffee… No, tea; tea would be better. You go sit and rest, and I'll make you some tea and finish making breakfast. Henry, grab her some of my warm clothes, will you? Fluffy pajamas or something."

Henry left the room to do as he was asked and Regina shook her head. "Really, Emma, it's okay. I'm-"

"You're going to let me do this," Emma spoke softly into her ear as she gently pried the spatula from her hand. "You're going to let me continue to take care of you because you deserve it. You always make sure everyone else has what they need, and it's time you were spoiled a bit. So you're going to go sit and relax and not go in to work and enjoy this."

Regina relinquished her hold on the utensil, but wasn't just about to let Emma think she could tell her what to do, even if she was doing it gently and in a low, soothing voice.

"Fine, you can finish breakfast and make tea. But I _am_ going to work." She glanced at the clock and realized that she had spent a longer time curled up with Emma than she thought. She'd go in to work, but she'd definitely be late, especially since she'd have to go home and change first.

"Nooooooo," the blonde whined. "It's cold out. Stay here with me, in the warmth."

"I really can't stay any longer than I already have, Emma."

"But it's cold outside."

"That's no excuse," the brunette laughed at Emma's cute pout.

"But baby it's cold outside," Emma sang, and Regina laughed again before joining in singing, and Emma grabbed her round the waist and began swaying to the rhythm they were creating.

 _I really can't stay._

 _But, baby, it's cold outside._

 _I've got to go away._

 _But, baby, it's cold outside._

By the end of the song, both were laughing and Regina's eyes sparkled with mirth and Emma found herself leaning in to rest her forehead against the shorter woman's.

Emma was certain she'd never been happier than she was right now, holding Regina and swaying to music that wasn't there. Hearing a bubbly laugh fall from those full lips that she wanted so badly to taste when she dipped the older woman low. Knowing that their son upstairs was happy that they were no longer fighting. _Their_ son. It brought Emma a surge of joy to know that Regina was linked to her, through their child, in a way that she had never been linked to anyone before and would never be again. No matter what, that part of Regina would always be hers and hers alone.

The whole scene was so wonderfully domestic, so entirely everything that Emma wanted, she thought she might cry.

"Moms?" Henry asked as he reentered the kitchen, clothes in hand. "What are you guys doing?"

And that ended the illusion. Regina stepped away from her and left her still hugging the space where she had been standing, and she remembered that Regina wasn't hers to hold in the first place. Of course not. Regina didn't belong to anyone.

The dark-haired woman took the clothes from her son's hands and headed for the bathroom to get dressed while Emma and her son stayed behind in the kitchen.

"Okay," Henry said, crossing his arms, "you're gonna tell me what really happened last night. Now."

"We told you what happened," Emma replied defensively. "She stood out in the rain and probably got herself sick and I brought her inside and warmed her up and apologized."

"There's more to it. Something you've both left out."

Why was their son so perceptive? Emma didn't want to lie to him; she knew how he'd feel about that. But she also knew she shouldn't say anything without talking to Regina, and she knew what the brunette would think. She wouldn't want Henry to get his hopes up for his mothers to be together, just like Emma hadn't wanted him to get his hopes up when Neal came to town.

She let out a sigh and decided to give him all of the truth she could give.

"Yeah, kid, there is more, but it's not anything you need to worry about. It's just between me and your mom for now, and it needs to stay that way for a while, okay? Don't go asking her about it; it'll just make her uncomfortable. When we come to a decision on it, we'll tell you. I promise."

Henry let out a huff, the mannerism reminding her an awful lot of Regina, but nodded. Then he looked at the clock and yelped, "Oh, shoot, I'm gonna be late for school. I've gotta go!" He scrambled to grab his backpack and run out the door, tossing a quick "Bye, Ma! Tell Mom I said bye, too!" over his shoulder.

Emma waved at her son as he left, then went about making some morning tea for Regina, as she had said she would. She looked at the mountain of pancakes that Regina had already made and then at the batter still left, shrugged, and just put the bowl in the fridge. She'd make the rest later.

She heard a door open and then Regina's voice reached her ears, asking, "How the hell do you wear these all the time?"

She turned to find Regina standing there in a pair of her skinny jeans and a white tank top that did absolutely nothing to mask the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her eyes widened at the more than appealing image, and she had to remind herself to look at Regina's face so her mouth wouldn't drop open.

"Um…"

Regina picked up the steaming cup of tea on the counter and took a sip, paying the blonde no attention.

"I take it Henry went to school?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. He just left. Said to tell you bye."

Regina just hummed in reply and sat down on a stool at the counter to finish her tea.

"So…"

"So?" Regina looked at her and tilted her head.

"Well, it's just… I know you're not ready to be in a relationship with me yet, and that's okay, it really is, but Henry…"

Regina looked like she was about to choke on her drink, but instead she swallowed it with a loud gulp. She stared down into the cup and asked, "Does he know?"

"No," Emma assured. "I didn't want to say anything to him without asking you. But I think he might suspect."

Regina let out a long sigh and mumbled, mostly to herself, into her tea, "I don't know if I can do this."

At this, Emma's heart sank. Regina was second-guessing already, and that was not a good thing in a relationship at all. It broke her heart, but if Regina didn't want her, there was nothing she could do about it.

"So you've changed your mind already…" She bit back a tear and wondered if this was what it would feel like to have her heart ripped from her chest and crushed into dust.

"No!" Emma's eyes shot back to Regina's panicked face. "No, Emma. I just…" She gestured vaguely before sighing in frustration at her apparent inability to put her doubts into words. "He- Robin- was supposed to be my soul mate. I was led to him by _pixie dust_ , Emma. I just can't help but think that anything I could have with anyone else may not be able to live up to that."

Regina had a point. This whole thing could crash and burn instead of being what they both needed. Or it could work and just be mediocre and still not what they wanted or needed or deserved.

But, dammit, what Regina deserved was someone who would stick by her, not just leave her for someone else, and Emma knew if she were given the choice, she'd have chosen Regina.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" the brunette quietly requested. "It's not anything for us to worry about yet anyway. I'm not anywhere near ready."

When the blonde nodded her agreement, Regina downed the rest of her tea and stood, announcing that she had to get going to work.

The heavy atmosphere that had fallen between them lightened instantly when Emma pouted and countered, "But you're not going to work, remember? You're going to stay here with me, because it's cold outside."

"Yes," Regina laughed, "how could I forget? You even sang a song about it."

"You sang, too! And the whole point of singing was to convince you to stay!"

"Tsk. If Jose O'Rourke's only argument against Eve Barrett leaving was that it was cold, then he should have expected her to insist on going."

"It worked on Eve Barrett," Emma pointed out with a grin, and Regina laughed again.

"I," she replied as she gathered her still-slightly-damp clothes from the living room floor, "am not Eve Barrett, dear." And then she was slipping out the front door with an assurance that she'd bring Emma's clothes back soon.

When Emma was left alone and silence descended over the apartment, she thought aloud, "Don't I know it. You're so much better."


End file.
